Wartime Lovers
by Shaditheotter
Summary: So this is ACHILLES X PATROCLUS! LOOK THEM UP! I can't add that because they're not selectable characters... can I only write myth fanfics about the gods? huh? Oh well. Please enjoy. T for general style of comedy. MxM and Rate and Review please! Thanks!


The sun beat down on the worn and over-used training grounds, two miles from the base camp. Two soldiers had the place to themselves, stripped to underwear due to the intense heat and heavy labor of their sword swings striking the wooden dummy. Even from this distance, the sound of the war camp could be heard on the wind from the horizon, and the clank of blades, clubs, pots and pans created a constant drone.

"Hey Achilles?" called the taller of the pair rubbing the relentless perspiration from his brow. "Do you have any water on you? My canteen's back at the camp."

"Patroclus really? Do you think at all?" replied Achilles walking over and tossing him his canteen.

"Bud, how long have we known each other?" Patroclus responded taking on a tone to sound mature.

"Since I was 3 and you were 5…" Achilles sighed, he knew where this was going.

"That's right," he added with a smirk "so you should know the answer to that question by now."

"So… no?"

"Yep!" Patroclus threw him a smile, as he had almost every day they'd known each other. Today that smile shot yet another spike of warmth through Achilles. The sun shined off Patroclus's shaved head and contrasted with the faint outline of scruff framing his jaw. His body was well taken care of, and even though he didn't shave, he could still only grow about the same amount of hair on his chest as scruff on his face. Achilles had had a crush on his Pat since the first time they went swimming together as kids. The sun on their skin, the wind in their hair; Pat drying him off with his towel when Achilles forgot to bring his own; the very memory made him blush. "Are you sure you don't need the water, you're pretty red, friend." Achilles turned the other way quickly, to avoid further questioning.

"I-I'm fine," Achilles blurted quickly. "I guess I just haven't been getting enough sleep."

"Then here, let's go back to camp if you need you rest, I could just-"

"No! I-I don't want to burden you, keep working I'm just going to… go." Achilles said as he took off towards the camp… his pants were getting uncomfortable.

"Okay…" Patroclus sighed, kicking the dust before sitting down on a rock nearby. "Why does this keep happening?" Patroclus asked himself. He thought back to why he liked Achilles. He was always that cute little brother figure. He was one of the first kids he honestly thought that he could teach, and be taught by. With his smooth skin, and his innocent face, and his short cut hair that still somehow managed to shine with a golden glint in the chestnut waves. And then there was his fighter's spirit, his ruthlessness and cunning on a battlefield, and that cute little dimple that showed up when he smiled, and when he laughed that sweet little… "Oh who am I kidding… I love him so much. I came here to keep him safe, and now, now I'm scaring him away… Does he not like me back? All these years, we both were avoiding girls that came our way, I was hoping he was doing it for the same reason I was." He sighed and drooped his head just as Ajax and Odysseus came around the corner.

"Hey, where's pretty boy?" Ajax said, jokingly using his nickname for Achilles.

"Lay off Ajax, hey Patroclus, want to spar for a round?" Odysseus asked going over the Patroclus.

"Not today guys, I'm beat already." Patroclus responded, brushing off the blush before looking up to greet them.

"Aw, c'mon man. Just a round?" Odysseus asked.

"Yeah, c'mon! I didn't figure you for a chicken." Ajax mocked.

"Fine… but I'll tell you now that I won't be a challenge, I'm totally beat."

*** 10 minutes later ***

"Patroclus… Oh jeez, Ajax, we might have seriously hurt him! Patroclus!"

"W-wuh?" Patroclus mumbled as his vision came back into focus.

"Look, he's fine! The pansy just got a bit dehydrated." Ajax smirked.

"Shut up man! Here, let's get him up on his feet, we need to go back to the camp!" Odysseus yelled at Ajax with a bit of panic.

"C'mon sleeping beauty, up an' at 'em!" Ajax joked as he hoisted Patroclus onto one soldier with Odysseus doing the same.

"Here, drink some of this." Odysseus said, bringing Patroclus' canteen to his lips.

"Hey, wait a minute… That's Achilles' canteen!" Ajax pointed out.

"Huh, Oh! … Shit… I better go return that! See you guys later!" Patroclus yelled running off to the camp.

"Wait! Patroclus!" Odysseus called behind him, but he was gone, "Well… that was a quick recovery…"

"I guess he just had good motivation" Ajax noted.

"So..." Odysseus muttered "They're in each other's pants, huh?"

"No doubt."

*** back at camp ***

Patroclus stood nervously outside the door to Achilles' tent. He didn't hear any noise inside, so maybe he was lucky and Achilles was sleeping or out.

Inside the tent Achilles lay in his bed, cautiously watching the silhouette of his friend at the door. He could tell it was Patroclus so now he just had to wait.

Patroclus slowly crept in, Achilles keeping quiet in his bed, feigning sleep. Patroclus set the canteen on the table, careful not to make too much noise, before he started laughing at his own actions.

"Look at me," Patroclus berated himself. "Here I am, in his tent, returning something he doesn't care about… just so I could have another chance to see him."

Achilles remained silent, stuck in place.

"Why can't I just tell him. We're both adults, we've known each other for 18 years. I've been hiding this too long… but how can I tell him?" Patroclus crept towards the bed. "How can I tell YOU?" He started to whisper. "How can I tell you, that since we've met, I've had to learn how to hide my emotions? How can I tell you, that every day I've made a point to smile at you, just so I can see you smile back? How can I tell you, that I need to see you happy, to continue on every day of my life? How, How can I tell you… tell you… I love you?"

Achilles gasped, luckily unnoticed by Patroclus.

Patroclus bent close the Achilles' ear and whispered "Achilles, I love you," and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Achilles couldn't take it and in a swift motion threw his arms around Patroclus' shoulders. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you too!" Achilles managed to blubber out, he was quickly breaking down, the emotions that had been suppressed from his childhood slipping out. "It's just, I, and, you, I mean…"

"Achilles?" Patroclus interrupted.

"Yeah?"

Patroclus took him into a kiss, keeping him quiet, and breaking the tension. To Achilles the world sang and this moment made his entire life. Just to be next to him, and no one else.

"I love you, I do and I will, forever. Any questions?" Patroclus quipped.

Achilles was silent.

"I didn't think so…" And they kissed deeper, sitting next to each other on the bed, and collapsing off to rest in each other's arms.

*** at the door ***

"Well… That didn't take long" Odysseus whispered watching on. "Come Ajax, let's give them privacy." But Ajax wouldn't budge.

"Odysseus, do you know how long it has been since I've seen my wife, or any female, or any romantic act for that matter?"

Odysseus didn't answer.

"I have some steam to let off." Ajax bluntly stated.

"Fine, just don't make a mess and don't bug them. Or else the only thing up your ass will be a sword hilt and a sandal."


End file.
